baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Baldi Hiden
"Progrise one! (Drum beat mixed with Baldi's Basics music) Jump plus Rise equals... Rising Hopper! A jump to the sky turns to a rider kick." : ―Transformation announcementsrc Rider Statistics * Rider Height: 196.5 cm1 * Rider Weight: 87.0 kg1 Ability Parameters * Punching Power: 8.4 t1 * Kicking Power: 49.0 t1 * Maximum Jump Height: 60.1 m1 * Maximum Running Speed: 100 m per 4.1 seconds1 Rising Hopper (ライジングホッパー, Raijingu Hoppā) is Zero-One's fluorescent yellow grasshopper-based primary form, accessed by using the Rising Hopper Progrise Key in the Hiden Zero-One Driver.2 This form is overall balanced with a kicking power measured at 49 tons, exceeding all the current riders in the series. Rising Hopper consists of the following parts: * Hopper Head (ホッパーヘッド, Hoppā Heddo) - The head. ** Hopper Mask (ホッパーマスク, Hoppā Masuku) - Rising Hopper's faceplate. It protects the face and reproduces the capabilities of grasshoppers to extend the wearer's capabilities. ** Zero-One Signal (ゼロワンシグナル, Zerowan Shigunaru) - The Zero-One system's control device. Located between the eyes. It has a role of controlling the signaling system for adapting to various Progrise Keys, matching and information transmission loss with the wearer, adjustment to close the ability extension to the theoretical value by checking such as defects is performed. ** Hopper Antenna (ホッパーアンテナ, Hoppā Antena) - The antenna. By adopting an active method for performing directional control by changing the phase and wavelength, it is possible to detect even the smell by introducing the state-of-the-art olfactory element. ** Hopper Eyes (ホッパーアイ, Hoppā Ai) - The compound eyes. Different image sensors of the method are assembled in compound eye shapes, it is possible to extract a variety of information, including thermography and X-ray imaging by combining with image processing. In addition, it is also possible to view high-altitude observation information from the communication satellite Zea (ゼア,Zea). * Rise Architecter (ライズアーキテクター, Raizu Ākitekutā) - The black undersuit. It is a human strengthening system that uses electromagnetic induction to activate the wearer's physical abilities and brings out superhuman strength. The material is a woven fabric made of a special fiber Hiden Hexa Fiber (ヒデンヘキサファイバー, Hiden Hekisa Faibā) with excellent toughness and soft metal fiber Hiden Amorphous Line (ヒデンアモルファスライン, Hiden Amorufasu Rain), and it is very thin and supple though it is woven together with information cables. Inside, the liquid armor n-NA (「n-NA」), a kind of non-Newtonian fluid with excellent bulletproof and shock absorption, is enclosed, maintaining flexibility and maintaining the protection of the whole body. In addition, as basic equipment of the Zero-One system, it is possible to develop and evolve by adding various abilities based on the data of the Progrise Key. ** Architecter Head (アーキテクターヘッド, Ākitekutā Heddo) - The Rise Architecter's helmet parts; the black parts of the helmet. The human strengthening system using electromagnetic induction activates the wearer's physical abilities and brings out superhuman strength. Just like the Rise Architecter, it is made up of Hiden Hexa Fiber, Hiden Amorphous Line and contains n-NA within it. ** Architecter Shoulder (アーキテクターショルダー, Ākitekutā Shorudā) - The shoulders, made of Hiden Alloy (ヒデンアロイ, Hiden Aroi), with a Knoop hardness of 8200, the shape with excellent aerodynamics disperses the kinetic energy of impacts and shells, and by deflecting it, it increases the defense performance and reduces the air resistance on itself Improve even motility. ** Hiden Linker (ヒデンリンカー, Hiden Rinkā) - The collar armor piece, made of soft metal Hiden Amorphous (ヒデンアモルファス, Hiden Amorufasu) armor by neuronal connection of the wearer's body using a pseudo-impulse, to provide a reflection speed to correspond to the calculation speed obtained by the data link with the communication satellite Zea. ** Architecter Arms (アーキテクターアーム, Ākitekutā Āmu) - The arms. It allows the Rise Architecter to pull out superhuman feat from the wearer and can lift up to 3.2 tons of objects. ** Architecter Grab (アーキテクターグラブ, Ākitekutā Gurabu) - The hands. It is possible to extend the sensitivity of the sense of touch by increasing the gripping power by drawing out superhuman force from the wearer. * Hopper Breast (ホッパーブレスト, Hoppā Buresuto) - The chest plate. It comes with a built-in the respiratory and hearing device Rising Lung (ライジングラング, Raijingu Rangu) and the ability of the wearer is extended by reproducing the function of the grasshopper as well as protecting the chest and abdomen. * Hopper Legs (ホッパーレッグ, Hoppā Reggu) - The legs. It is equipped with a jumping device Rising Jumper (ライジングジャンパー, Raijingu Janpā), allowing 60.1m of jumping in vertical jumps. This protects the thigh and reproduces the function of the grasshopper to extend the wearer's ability. * Hopper Greaves (ホッパーグリーブ, Hoppā Gurību) - The shin guards. It is equipped with a dampening device dubbed Rising Absorber (ライジングアブソーバー, Raijingu Abusōbā) which absorbs the shocks created by propelling one of the ground and landing, preventing the user's legs from self-destructing. It protects the shins and reproduces the function of the grasshopper to extend the capabilities of the wearer. * Hopper Boots (ホッパーグリーブ, Hoppā Gurību) - The feet. It is made of Hiden Alloy, with a Knoop hardness of 8200, increasing the destructiveness of kicks and defensive power. This form has three finishers: * Hiden Zero-One Driver finishers: ** Rising Impact (ライジングインパクト, Raijingu Impakuto): Zero-One runs up the enemy and launches it up in the air via a kick before performing two powerful rider kicks: one to thrust the enemy back downward, and the other to destroy it. * Attache Calibur finishers: ** Kaban Strash (カバンストラッシュ, Kaban Sutorasshu): Through the use of a Progrise Key, Zero-One can boost his Kaban Strash attack. *** Rising Hopper: Yellow cyber-like energy is emitted from the Attache Calibur's blade before Zero-One delivers two powerful slashes: a downward slash following a horizontal slash. *** Biting Shark: Teal cyber-like energy and a series of teal energy shark fins are projected before Zero-One slashes the enemy. Appearances: Over Quartzer, Kamen Rider Zero-One: Transformation Lessons, Zero-One Episodes 1-10, Kamen Rider: Reiwa The First Generation